


On A Mission To Win Your Heart

by wagglezags



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, Hairstylist!Oikawa, M/M, Supermarket employee!Iwaizumi, certain characters make (minor) special appearances!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wagglezags/pseuds/wagglezags
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What? Come on, what’s with this suave-as-hell act, anyway?”<br/>“That’s because I’m trying to charm my way into your heart. Isn’t that obvious that I’ve set my eyes on you, Iwa-chan?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello, superboy.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write Oikawa as a hairstylist, and I wanted him to check out the check-out boy. This is my first fic, so all comments or criticisms are welcome! Hit my ask box on tumblr (wagglezags.tumblr.com) if you have any questions or suggestions :)

Oikawa hardly does any housework at home, considering the fact that some lovestruck girl will gladly help him with his chores at the snap of his fingers. He rarely needs to buy fresh fruits and vegetables, as he usually gets takeout or goes out for meals with whoever he manages to charm on that day. However, one of his most frequently visited places happens to be Seijou's Grocer, the place where a certain hunk of a shop assistant happens to be working.

Oikawa goes to Seijou's Grocer every day, considering it's location is nearby to the hair salon where he works. Some days, he admires the way his favourite shop assistant's toned arm muscles flex and his biceps bulge as he restocks and arranges cans of Campbell’s soup and packets of spaghetti on the shelves. Other days, he goes to buy a pack or two of grape bubblegum when said shop assistant is on cashier duty. However, he never has the guts to use any of the pick up lines that he has memorised word-for-word to hit on this guy.

Oikawa pushes his shopping cart absent-mindedly along the aisle, eyes scanning the shelves for his favourite brand of chocolate milk. Before he finds it, he hears a man's charming laughter echoing behind him. _Hmm, even though he may have a nice laugh, he probably has a face like a gargoyle. God is fair that way_ , Oikawa thinks to himself as he continues walking forward and pushing his cart in front of him. However, the second time he hears the same melodious noise, he gives in to temptation and curiosity, turning around to look for the source of that laughter.

'Macho' is the first word that comes to mind as Oikawa turns his head to find a tan-skinned young man restocking cereal boxes on a shelf fifteen feet away from him. Apparently, that voice belongs to none other than the hunky shop assistant Oikawa has nicknamed supermarket superboy. Unable to take his eyes off this man, Oikawa continues to stare, awe-stricken at the way that this guy's taut arm muscles bulge as he reaches to arrange boxes of Lucky Charms on the higher shelves. Oikawa can't decide which is more delicious, dehydrated marshmallows or supermarket boy's toned biceps. _Damn damn damn, I was so wrong_ , Oikawa mulls silently while scrutinizing this man's body, pectorals to calves, not once but _twice_. _  
_

"Um, excuse me,"

Oikawa blinks twice before swiftly turning in the direction the voice had come from. Only then does he realise that he has been blocking the aisle while staring starry-eyed at another _man_.

“Yes sorry, my bad,” Oikawa turns around to check whether superboy is still there (and yes, he still is) before reluctantly peeling his eyes away, pushing his shopping cart further ahead and out of the way to allow a young mother and her two toddlers to pass.

He wants to turn back into the cereal aisle just to admire superboy, but unfortunately for him, the aisle is full with other people and their shopping carts, making it hard for him to navigate.Taking it as his cue to leave, he moves on to the next aisle—the toiletries aisle. Usually, Oikawa gets his super-strong hold hairspray at the drugstore. For convenience’s sake, today he breaks his regular routine and decides to get it here instead. After dropping a can of hairspray into his shopping cart, Oikawa decides to go around the supermarket one last time to be sure of superboy’s location. Oikawa wanders around for another good fifteen minutes without seeing superboy before deducing that he probably went into the storeroom to get another box of chocolate chip cookies to fill up the empty shelves.

Sighing dejectedly, Oikawa proceeds to the check-out counter.

 

******

 

Being a Tuesday morning, the supermarket is rather empty. Oikawa doesn’t even need to queue to pay because there aren’t any other customers lining up in front of him. Loading his hairspray and and a carton of chocolate milk onto the conveyor belt, he is greeted by a somewhat-familiar voice of a young man.

“Morning, sir,”

Oikawa whips his head towards the source of the voice, surprised and elated at the same time when he discovers that it was superboy who was speaking to him. _It’s you!! I was just looking for you! Where have you been, you hunk? I’ve been running around the entire store just looking for you!_ Oikawa screams internally at supermarket boy.

Oikawa glances quickly at supermarket boy’s name tag that reads IWAIZUMI in bold letters. _Iwaizumi.. Hmm, Iwa-chan._

“Oh,morning,”

“Is this all, sir?” Superboy asks as he bags Oikawa’s purchases. "That will be $45,"

“That will be all. Oh,I almost forgot! Could I also get your number, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa adds casually as he pulls out a fifty dollar bill from his black leather wallet.

Iwaizumi coughs before replying. “Excuse you?”

“Iwaizumi, right? Says so on your name tag. Can I call you Iwa-chan?” Oikawa makes sure to add a beatific smile that would make it difficult for 'Iwa-chan' to resist. He looks on expectantly with his adorable puppy eyes as he waits for Iwaizumi to count his change.

“Here’s your change, sir,” Iwaizumi holds out a five dollar bill without replying any of Oikawa’s questions. “Have a nice day and please come again,”

Taking hold of the five dollar bill, Oikawa holds onto Iwaizumi’s half-closed palm and gazes seductively at him.

“Oh, I most certainly will, if you’d be willing to go out with me,” Oikawa winks at Iwaizumi.

“What? Come on, what’s with this suave-as-hell act, anyway?” Iwaizumi pulls his hand out of Oikawa’s grasp. He tries to be nonchalant, but it’s clear that he’s getting more and more flustered with every word that leaves Oikawa’s (very soft-looking) lips. Just in case, he looks around the supermarket to be sure that nobody is watching them.

“That’s because I’m trying to charm my way into your heart. Isn’t that obvious that I’ve set my eyes on you, Iwa-chan?”

“For someone whom I’ve only just met, you’re pretty damn eager,”

“Well, if you aren’t going to give me your number, I’ll give you _mine_ ,”

Oikawa digs into his brown messenger bag and quickly fishes out his business card. He points to Iwaizumi’s messy hair as he continues “I work as a hairstylist, and I can’t just leave your hair like that,”

Iwaizumi is somewhat taken aback by Oikawa’s remark about his hair, but he holds his tongue. He takes the business card and reads it aloud “Oikawa Tooru, junior hairstylist at Snippy's,”

Glancing up at Oikawa, he scoffs, “I’m aware that I need a haircut, but there’s no way in hell I’m going to let you style my hair into a perm like yours,”

“What are talking about, Iwa-chan? There’s only _one_ person who can rock this look, you're looking at him right now. So, what do you say? Will you give me the chance to fix your hair for you?”

Iwaizumi sighs as he stares at the business card in his hand. “I’ll think about it. But I’m not making any promises, alright?”

Feeling satisfied and accomplished to some extent, Oikawa picks up his purchases. He smiles, wide and sincere—a smile that would make a stranger think that he had just hit the jackpot.

“All right, I’ll be waiting for you, Iwa-chan! I’m off on Thursday, but I’ll be at the salon on every other day,”

 

Oikawa turns around and leaves without so much as saying goodbye, leaving Iwaizumi feeling weird and fluttery inside like a lovestruck teenage girl.

Keeping Oikawa’s business card in the back pocket of his jeans, Iwaizumi ponders _Who is this dude, anyway? Striding in and acting smooth as hell._ Although he doesn’t want to admit it, Oikawa’s tricks _might have just_ worked on him, if only a little bit.

 

 

******

 

Later that night, Iwaizumi takes Oikawa's name card out of his pocket. Smirking, he recalls the conversation he had with Oikawa earlier today which felt like something that occurred twenty years ago. He feels a strange sense of triumph in getting Oikawa's number, even if he hadn't been the one to initiate it. Referring to the digits on the card, he keys Oikawa's number into his phone. He contemplates whether or not to give Oikawa a call, or a text at least.  _Whatever, he was probably kidding anyway. I shouldn't bother to call up or check on him. Besides, it's not like I made a promise._ He checks his watch. It's 1:37a.m. _It's late, and he's probably sleeping. I wouldn't want to disrupt his beauty sleep._ Iwaizumi sighs, pockets his phone and makes his way back to his apartment.


	2. Don't look at me that way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There's no need for you to act coy, I know damn well what you're up to, you devil,"  
> "I may be a devil, but what does that make you, for being attracted to one?" Oikawa stares down at Iwaizumi with heavy-lidded eyes as he speaks.  
> "Completely and absolutely insane," Iwaizumi replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone who bookmarked and left comments and kudos on my previous chapter! Thank you so much for being so encouraging! I'll work hard to live up to your expectations !!(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

Iwaizumi stands in front of the full-length mirror in his room as he inspects his outfit. He can finally understand why girls complain about not having anything to wear even when their closets are close to bursting. He couldn't decide what to wear, because he didn't want to make it seem like he was trying too hard; while on the other hand, he didn't want Oikawa to think that he had shitty fashion sense.  _Fuck this,_ Iwaizumi thinks to himself as he pulls off the navy polo shirt that he was wearing, thinking that it made him look too preppy. _I'll_ _just wear a plain black T-shirt. You can never go wrong with a plain black T-shirt._ Making this decision, he tugs his favourite black tee over his head. He wouldn't acknowledge it out loud, but he silently thinks that the way his shirt hugged his upper torso made him look pretty desirable.  _Who am I trying to kid? I do kinda want to impress that conceited prick._ With that thought in mind and a shit-eating grin on his face, Iwaizumi grabs his wallet, keys, and most importantly--Oikawa's business card--and steps out of his apartment feeling like a giddy kid on his first day of school. _  
_

 

*******

 

Iwaizumi wipes his sweaty palms on the front of his dark-washed jeans as he approaches the entrance of Snippy's. It isn’t like him to get nervous over a trivial matter such as getting a haircut. Nevertheless, he still wants to impress a certain cute hairstylist who happened to work here. After double-checking the address written on Oikawa’s business card, Iwaizumi takes a deep breath, treads forward, and proceeds to push the salon door open.

Iwaizumi is greeted by an angelic-looking, grey-haired young man who looks about his age.

“Good afternoon, sir! Would you like to get your hair washed, cut or styled today?” he chirps.

“Umm, just a regular haircut” Iwaizumi answers.

“Please take a seat here while I look for an available stylist.” Flashing Iwaizumi another smile, the receptionist begins to walk towards the back of the salon.

Iwaizumi does as he is told and makes himself comfortable on a red cushioned sofa after Mr.Refreshing leaves the counter. He begins to look around, absent-mindedly wondering where the cheeky twerp he met at the supermarket two weeks ago was at the moment. After all, _he_ was the one who promised that he would personally cut Iwaizumi’s hair. (And to be honest, Iwaizumi was getting a little excited just thinking about Oikawa’s hands running through his hair.)

Oikawa might as well have had telepathic powers, because right at that moment, Iwaizumi spots him sauntering over with his trademark poster boy smile plastered on his face.

“Suga, I’ve got this!” Oikawa puts a hand to the side of his mouth as he yells to his co-worker.

Oikawa strides forward, his gaze never leaving Iwaizumi's as he strolls on. _Alright, calm down, relax! Just be casual,_ Iwaizumi reminds himself and makes a mental note to breathe normally while being scrutinized by a casually-but-well-dressed Oikawa standing in front of him.

“Well well well, if it isn’t superboy Iwa-chan! It's been two whole _weeks_ since I gave you my business card. You know, I was beginning to get the impression that you forgot all about that special offer I gave you." he pointed an accusing finger at Iwaizumi as he spoke.

"I, well, you know-" Iwaizumi stammers bashfully as he racks his brain for an alibi.

"How mean, you didn’t even bother to make an appointment!” Oikawa pouts at the end of his sentence, making it difficult for Iwaizumi to regain his composure.

“Oh well you know, I was busy with work and all, and I knew you’d be here, anyway,” Iwaizumi replies sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck .

“To think that you’d be willing to let your hair grow into a forest!” Oikawa chuckles, then puts his hand out to help Iwaizumi up.

Iwaizumi's desire to hold onto that hand grows stronger and stronger as he imagines how Oikawa’s fingers would feel, intertwined between his own. Even so, Iwaizumi does the complete opposite, swatting Oikawa’s hand away. He wouldn’t give in to this boy's sneaky tactics just yet, no matter how charming he seemed.

“Yeah well, I still bet that it would look better than that heavily hair-sprayed bird’s nest of yours. How many cans of hair spray did you have to use, anyway?” In all honesty, Iwaizumi secretly loved the way Oikawa could pull off that look without making it seem like he was trying too hard.

Ignoring his teasing, Oikawa pats Iwaizumi gently on the shoulder.

“Alright, cranky baby, let’s go and deal with that mess on that head of yours, shall we?” Oikawa spins lightly on his heels and motioned Iwaizumi to follow him towards an unoccupied salon chair. Iwaizumi can’t help but notice the way Oikawa’s butt twitches with every step that he takes.

“Yoohoo~ Iwa-chan, quit daydreaming, the seat’s right here,” Oikawa taps the cushioned leather seat in front of him twice to get Iwaizumi’s attention.

Too embarassed to say anything, Iwaizumi settles down in the seat and tries to get himself to relax. Checking his reflection in the mirror in front of him, he's grateful that he isn’t blushing too hard or sweating as though he had just run a marathon.

“Iwa-chan, what kind of hairstyle would you like? Skinhead? Mohawk? Dyed neon green?” Oikawa ties his apron that contains his combs, clips and scissors around his waist. He begins to hold certain parts of Iwaizumi’s hair between his fingers, measuring the length of his soft, charcoal hair. The contact of Oikawa's lithe fingers in his hair makes Iwaizumi twitch with anticipation.  _No no no, not now..._  Iwaizumi tells himself, trying not to break into a sweat. _He's just giving you a haircut, not sucking your_ _dick..._

As Iwaizumi pretends to contemplate whether he should get a regular haircut or to go for a complete makeover, he attempts to steer his thoughts in a different direction. He starts to ponder his friendship with Oikawa thus far. He doesn’t even really know if this was what you would exactly call a _friendship_ , since he has only known Oikawa for about a fortnight. For someone he doesn’t even know very well, Oikawa is rather candid and casual around Iwaizumi. But then again, Oikawa seems like the type to flirt with and tease anyone and _everyone_ he knows, even if he hated them. As a matter of fact, Iwaizumi doesn’t mind that one bit. He enjoys being in Oikawa’s company, although his immature behaviour exasperated Iwaizumi at times. Moreover, Oikawa was undeniably attractive, and that was definitely a plus point.

All of a sudden, Oikawa's eyes flash deviously. He lowers his voice to a husky half-whisper as he bends his knees, lips precariously close to Iwaizumi's ear lobe.

“Hey Iwa-chan, I have a brilliant idea. I could whip up a colour specially for you that would go _perfectly_ with that shade of pink you’re flushing” he purrs into Iwaizumi’s ear.

“Wh-what?! I, uh, just cut it, a regular one, no col-“ Iwaizumi stutters, blushing even harder than before.

“Only kidding, Iwa-chan!” Iwaizumi gets cut off by Oikawa’s sweet laughter which he so loves to hear. He can feel his body temperature rising as Oikawa proceeds to drape a haircutting cape around Iwaizumi’s neck. As Oikawa’s fingers graze the skin on Iwaizumi’s collarbone ever so slightly, he shivers involuntarily at the contact. He swallows hard, hoping that Oikawa doesn’t notice.

Oikawa clears his throat before speaking up, as if in attempt to prevent Iwaizumi from having dirty thoughts about him. (In reality, Oikawa isn’t aware that Iwaizumi is just as jittery as himself.)

“Without further ado, I, The Grand King Oikawa Tooru, shall proceed to work his magic on this very lucky customer, Iwaizumi Iwa-chan!” he proclaims. 

“Iwaizumi _Iwa-chan_?” Iwaizumi snorts, thinking that what Oikawa had said was rather incredulous. He cocks an eyebrow at Oikawa who is spritzing his hair with a fine mist of water while humming the theme song to Star Wars. He can’t figure out which he wants to do more, to strangle Oikawa (because even though that idiot didn’t know his first name, 'Iwa-chan' was unarguably a stupid-ass one) or to hug him (because come on, Oikawa is really cute, even if he has been spouting nonsense).

Oikawa begins snipping Iwaizumi’s hair as he speaks.

“In my defense, you never told me your first name”

“I would have if you had bothered to ask me,”

“Do you know _my_ first name?”

“Tooru,”

“I don’t remember telling you-“

“It’s on your business card, idiot. And besides, you proclaimed that _‘Grand King Oikawa Tooru’”_ \--Iwaizumi adds extra emphasis on ‘Grand King’, and also air quotation marks _\--“_ would be the one to personally cut my hair,”

“What is it, anyway? Your first name?”

“Hajime,"

"What? Did you say something?" Iwaizumi goes on, thinking that he heard Oikawa repeating after him. 

"No I didn't" Oikawa replies innocently.

It is evident that Oikawa wasn't telling the truth, and Iwaizumi didn't have to know Oikawa very well to be able to tell that he was lying. Iwaizumi is skeptical, swearing that he heard Oikawa call him name, but he decides not to push it any further. Only much later does he discover that Oikawa has said 'pretty name', and not 'Hajime'.

 

Halfway through the haircut, Oikawa stops clipping Iwaizumi's hair.

"What's wrong? Did you screw up? I'll punch you if you did," Iwaizumi warns Oikawa half-jokingly.

"No, it's not that..."

"Then what is it?" Iwaizumi asks, rather alarmed.

"Well, you know... it's just that..."

"What is it?" Iwaizumi asks peevishly. 

Gesturing towards a hairdryer in its wall-mounted holder, Oikawa stoops down, getting closer to Iwaizumi.

"You see that hairdryer over there?"

"Yeah? What about it?" Iwaizumi begins to lose his patience.

Oikawa lowers his voice to an alluring mutter.  _"That hairdryer isn't the only thing that blows,"_

To make his point even clearer, Oikawa puffs gently against Iwaizumi's neck. 

"What?! Oikawa, I  _swear,_ I am going to  _kick your ass_ all the way to Jupiter if you don't quit this!" Iwaizumi booms in attempt to hide his embarrassment.

"You mean this ass that you  _sooo_ want to tap?" Oikawa continues to taunt.

"Damn, if only my hands weren't under this damned cape, they would be tightly around your neck right now,"

"Iwa-chan! You didn't tell me you were a sadist! How  _naughty!"_

Coming to terms with the fact that he cannot argue with this guy any longer, Iwaizumi lets out a long sigh as Oikawa cackles behind him.

 

*********

 

 

"All right Iwa-chan! Tadaa!!" Removing the haircutting cape, Oikawa dusts the remaining bits of hair off Iwaizumi's shoulders after he finishes cutting his hair.

Iwaizumi tries to conceal his smile as he turns his head slowly from side to side, admiring his own reflection in the mirror. Before, Iwaizumi's hair was exactly as Oikawa said-- a complete mess. His hair stuck out in a million different directions, and no matter what Iwaizumi did, he couldn't get it to stay the way he wanted it to. If Oikawa thought that Iwaizumi was handsome before, now he looked like a male model (albeit a petite but no less gorgeous one) fresh out of a high fashion magazine spread. 

" _See,_ Iwa-chan, I told you I'd do a good job, didn't I?" Oikawa seems to be more pleased with this than Iwaizumi himself. He is practically beaming brighter than the sun as he waits expectantly for Iwaizumi to compliment him on what a marvelous job he has done. "Simply  _astonishing_ , breath-takingly _phenomenal,_ isn't it?" he continues to humour himself.

Iwaizumi swivels around in his chair to look Oikawa in the eyes.

"Yeah, you really are pretty amazing. Thanks, dude." Looking up and grinning, Iwaizumi claps Oikawa on the arm.

Glancing away nervously, Oikawa shrugs and waves away the compliment as if it were nothing. 

"Pfft, you know, it's my  _job,_ of course I'm good at it!"

Even though he tries to act unconcerned, Iwaizumi knows that Oikawa is more than flattered by what he had just been told. 

Iwaizumi stands up, signalling towards the reception desk.

"Let's go, I've gotta pay for this, right?" he begins to reach for his wallet. 

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong,"

Iwaizumi squints at Oikawa. He sighs, the exasperation evident in his voice, "Okay, what is it now?"

"It's on the house, provided you--"

"Take you on a date?" Iwaizumi interjects. 

Oikawa smirks mischievously at Iwaizumi. 

"I see you're beginning to get used to my antics, Iwa-chan,"

"There's no need for you to act coy, I know damn well what you're up to, you devil,"

"I may be a devil, but what does that make  _you,_ for being attracted to one?" Oikawa stares Iwaizumi down with heavy-lidded eyes as he speaks. 

"Completely and absolutely insane," Iwaizumi replies. 

"I have to say, I really do admire your willpower, Iwa-chan," Oikawa fixes a sultry gaze on Iwaizumi as he slides his tongue seductively across his upper lip.

 _Don't look at me like that, you're making it hard for me to control myself,_ Iwaizumi muses, making an effort to suppress the urge to kiss Oikawa.   

 

Out of habit, Iwaizumi looks around the hair salon to make sure that no one is paying extra attention to them. In the salon, only three other people are around--the cheery receptionist, Suga, from before; and a grouchy-looking dark haired boy reprimanding an overly enthusiastic orange-haired boy who looks around his age. 

Seeing that they aren't taking notice of his exchange with Oikawa, Iwaizumi decides to take a bolder step. Stepping forward til his nose is merely centimeters away from Oikawa's chin, Iwaizumi peers up at Oikawa.

"Hey, where do you want to go for lunch?"

Oikawa giggles flirtatiously. "Aww Iwa-chan, you stood so close to me, I thought that you were going to kiss me! Try reading the atmosphere a little!"

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, playfully flicking Oikawa on the forehead. 

"I'm not going to if you insist on being a little shit. Come on, I'm hungry so let's go,"

Amused, Oikawa blinks slowly at Iwaizumi. 

Grabbing hold of Oikawa's wrist, Iwaizumi begins to drag a semi-dazed Oikawa out of the salon. 

"Ooh,  _so_ domineering, very sexy,' Oikawa coos behind Iwaizumi, rubbing the sore spot on his brow as he speaks.

Shaking his head and laughing quietly to himself, Iwaizumi realises just how smitten he is with this punk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> where will they go in the next chapter?? i'll post a new chapter next week, so stay tuned to find out!! thanks for reading :D


	3. Not an average day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi and Oikawa have ramen together for lunch. Cuteness ensues! (or maybe not?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tsukki makes a cameo in this chapter, you guys!  
> so does kindaichi!!  
> once again i'd like to thank you guys for reading. your support really means a lot to me ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/

Oikawa looks around anxiously, fidgeting with the napkin spread across his lap, letting his eyes explore the interior of the ramen restaurant he and Iwaizumi are in. He steals glances at Iwaizumi every now and then, watching him pore over the menu in his hands. Iwaizumi looks up, smiling as his eyes meet Oikawa’s, making Oikawa’s heart thump even harder in his chest. 

“Have you decided?”

“Yeah, of course,” Oikawa lies, trying to sound casual.

 

At his call, a lanky bespectacled blonde waiter arrives to their table, ready to take their order. Iwaizumi calls for a bowl tonkotsu ramen, and Oikawa does the same (only because instead of reading the menu, he was busy peeping at Iwaizumi and trying not to get caught). The waiter nods, repeats their order listlessly, then returns to the kitchen after collecting their menus.

While waiting for their orders to arrive, Iwaizumi tries to strike up a conversation.

Gesturing to his new hairstyle, he asks, “How long have you been doing this? You’re pretty skilled for a kid,”

“A _kid?_ I’m pretty sure I’m about your age. I began part-timing two years ago after I graduated from high school, not too long ago,”

Iwaizumi chuckles warmly before he replies, “Good then, you aren’t too young for me,”

Before he gets the chance to reply, their food is brought to the table by the same waiter from before. He manages to utter a quiet “Enjoy,” as he sets their food on the table.

Having missed the moment to reply, Oikawa just smirks, watching fondly as Iwaizumi begins slurping his noodles loudly.

 

*****

 

 

Walking down the street, Oikawa falls into step beside Iwaizumi, quietly admiring his good looks as Iwaizumi talks about his job. His eyes fall to Iwaizumi's hand swinging gently by the side of his body. Oikawa slowly extends his arm out, reaching for Iwaizumi's hand when—

_Riiiing riiiing—_

“Hold on a sec,” Iwaizumi apologizes, taking his phone out of his pocket. Oikawa retracts his hand quickly, hoping that Iwaizumi was too preoccupied to notice.

“I’ve gotta take this,” He mouths ‘work’ to Oikawa before picking up. _Thank God it’s not an admirer or something,_ Oikawa lets out a sighs, feeling relieved.

“Yeah, hey Kindaichi.” Oikawa waits silently as Iwaizumi listens to Kindaichi’s answer on the other end. “Help Makki out? Now?” _Uh oh._ Oikawa begins to get slightly worried, as he was planning to spend the rest of the day with Iwaizumi. “Alright, got it, be there in 10,”

“What was that call about, Iwa-chan?” Even though Oikawa can already guess what Iwaizumi is going to say, he still asks, just to be sure.

"Well you see, I've gotta go to Seijou's. I promised to work an extra shift today to return a favour to a friend." 

"Why? Do you  _have_ to? But Iwa-chan..." Oikawa continues to complain.

"I'll call you tonight, alright?" Iwaizumi leans in, intending to give Oikawa a quick peck on the lips to shut him up momentarily, but he pulls back just as Oikawa inclines towards his face.

Seeing the look on Oikawa's face, Iwaizumi knows that he's going start protesting again. 

"Iwa-chan?? What was--"

"I'll call you, alright? I have to go! See you!"

 

Iwaizumi darts off before Oikawa has time to react, leaving Oikawa standing on the sidewalk, dumbfounded and mouth hanging slightly open. 

 

 

En route to the supermarket, the smile on Iwaizumi's lips doesn't fade as he thinks of the way he stunned Oikawa, leaving him gaping like a fish. He can't let Oikawa be the only one to mess around with his feelings by being a cheeky tease, much as he wanted Oikawa's ass to be his. He’d have to buck up and endure for at least a little while longer.  _That guy seems like the type who has everything easy. I need him to pine a little if he wants to get me,_ He mentally gives himself a pat on the back for being to withstand at least this much. 

 

******

 

As soon as he steps into the supermarket, Iwaizumi is greeted by his co-worker, Kindaichi, who is beaming at the sight of his (favourite) colleague.

“Good afternoon, Iwaizumi-san!”

“Yo, what’s up?”

“Iwaizumi-san, your new hair looks great on you! But, uh, not that you looked bad before or anything….” He stammers, blushing as he compliments his senior.

“You think so? I just got it cut—“

“I think you look great as well, _Iwaizumi-san_ ,” As soon as Iwaizumi hears that familiar voice, he feels an arm around his shoulder. He doesn’t even have to look to know that it belonged to Oikawa.

Iwaizumi closes his eyes, grunting irritably, “Oikawa, I don’t have time for your games. I told you, I'm here to work,”

Completely ignoring Iwaizumi, Oikawa turns to speak to Kindaichi. “Oh, who is this? Your friend?”

“Ah yeah, I’m Kindaichi,”

“Nice to meet you, _Kindaichi,”_ Oikawa pronounces his name as if it were an insult. “So you work at a supermarket? How _charming.”_

"Uhh, Oikawa, you  _are_ aware that I'm a supermarket employee as well, right?" Iwaizumi says, raising an eyebrow.  

Unsure of how to respond, Kindaichi’s eyes flit around nervously, taking great care not to meet Oikawa’s, who happens to be staring daggers at him, still not paying Iwaizumi any attention.

"You said that you liked Iwaizumi-san's hair? You've got an  _amazing_ hairstyle yourself, you know?" 

“Quit it, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi says, unhooking Oikawa’s arm from his shoulder. He smiles at Kindaichi and playfully ruffles his hair, “Don’t mind that guy, he’s got issues,” Kindaichi simply nods in reply, cheeks burning.

Seeing the affectionate gesture, Oikawa is filled with jealously. He tries again, this time wrapping his arm tightly around Iwaizumi’s waist. He gives Iwaizumi his puppy-eyed look as he says, “Hey, Iwa-chan? What time does your shift end? I’m _dying_ to spend time with you again.” Kindaichi shifts his weight from one foot to the other uncomfortably as Oikawa sticks his bottom lip out in attempt to look innocent. 

“What’s with you, why are you getting so clingy all of a sudden? I’ll call you when I get off, jeez,” Iwaizumi says as he shoves Oikawa’s face away uneasily.

“Ah, Iwaizumi-san, I-uh- I’m gonna go check what needs to be restocked." Glancing quickly at Oikawa, he adds, "Nice meeting you,” Thinking it’s the best decision, Kindaichi scuttles away quickly. _Don’t wanna get involved with a guy with a nasty attitude like that,_ he thinks.

“Aww, what’s the matter with Kindaichi? Is my beauty too dazzling for you?"

Although he hears what Oikawa says, loud and clear, Kindaichi pretends that he can't and continues walking on without turning back.

"Oh well, not everyone can handle this, I guess," Oikawa says, pointing to his own face, he looks at Iwaizumi, expecting to see him glowering. To his surprise, he just looks disappointed, not even a bit of anger in his expression.  _Uh oh,_ Oikawa thinks, apprehensive when Iwaizumi doesn't yell at him. This is when he knows that he really did do something wrong.

"Oikawa, why'd you have to do that? Kindaichi's a nice guy," Iwaizumi shakes his head and begins to walk away, reluctant to look at Oikawa. 

"Iwa-chan! Come on, it was just a joke!" Iwaizumi doesn't turn back as Oikawa calls out to him. 

"God, just go home already, Oikawa, I told you, I've got work to do," Iwaizumi hisses, his voice thick with aggravation.

At a loss for words, Oikawa stays glued to the spot, eyes fixed on Iwaizumi's back that keeps growing smaller and smaller.  _Wait, come back, I didn't mean it..._ By the time Oikawa thinks of something to say, Iwaizumi was already out of sight. He makes his way to the exit of the supermarket, feeling despondent and remorseful.  _I'm sorry, Iwa-chan._

 

  

******

 

 Slumped miserably in the beige bean bag chair in his room, Oikawa repeatedly replays the scene in the supermarket earlier that afternoon, deeply regretting his impulsive behaviour.  _Stupid stupid stupid. Why'd did I have to be so jealous for?_ He exhales loudly, covering his eyes with the back of his hand. Suddenly, struck by an idea, he sits upright.  _I know! Iwa-chan may be working now, but I can text him!_ He whips out his phone, fingers hovering over the keyboard as he mentally drafts his message; then he realises that he doesn't have Iwaizumi's number.  _Shit. I gave him my number, but I didn't get his!_ Oikawa groans audibly, feeling frustrated and absolutely idiotic. " _Fuuuck,"_ he curses aloud in anguish, balling his fists.  _At this rate, he won't be calling me anymore, will he?_ Out of precaution, Oikawa clutches his phone in his right hand, preparing to pick up on the first ring in the unlikely event that Iwaizumi does decide to call him.  _  
_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wahaha!! i figured i needed some angst in the plot. i hope i didn't disappoint you guys as much as oikawa disappointed iwa-chan.. (i also feel pretty bad for kindaichi.......)  
> thanks for reading! as always, feedback is welcome!
> 
> for the subsequent chapters, updates might be spaced out more because i'll be busy with exams and all, but i hope you guys will stick around!


	4. Increasing Oxytocin Levels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oxytocin is also known as the 'cuddle hormone'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oxytocin: a hormone released during sex and other intimate gestures like hugging or holding hands that's been proven to strengthen social bonds in other mammals.
> 
> If you wanna read more about oxytocin: http://www.webmd.com/sex-relationships/news/20131125/how-the-love-hormone-works-its-magic
> 
> (Don't get your hopes up, the rating hasn't gone up yet!)

Oikawa's phone vibrates violently in his hand, playing the theme song of District 9, waking him up with a start. Still half-asleep, he rubs his eyes lazily, having momentarily forgotten that he had unintentionally pissed Iwaizumi off earlier. Without checking the caller ID, he accepts the call. 

"Hello?" he slurs, voice still heavy with sleep.

"Were you sleeping?"

Immediately recognising the voice, Oikawa snaps to attention.

"Iwa-chan! You actually called! I'm really sorry about before I--"

"I don't want to discuss this over the phone," Iwaizumi interrupts, preventing Oikawa from babbling any more.

"Where are you now?"

"Uhh, home," Oikawa replies in an fidgety manner. 

"Text me the address, I'm coming over." 

"Wait--!" 

Once again, Oikawa is too late. Judging that it was best not to argue, he does as he is told, sending Iwaizumi the location of his apartment.

 

 

*****

 

Oikawa is brushing his teeth in the bathroom when he hears the doorbell ringing repeatedly, aggressively. If Iwaizumi hadn't called earlier, Oikawa would have been scared shitless, thinking that some angry ex-girlfriend or almost lover had tracked him down to have him taxidermied.

Oikawa quickly rinses his mouth, yelling "Coming!" as he dries his face with a towel. He takes his time as he proceeds to the door, thinking of reasonable excuses for what he said to Kindaichi, for his jealous and possessive behaviour. He opens the door tentatively, bracing himself for a torrent of angry curses coming from Iwaizumi. 

Still dressed in a white collared shirt with a light-blue collar--his uniform--Iwaizumi lingers in the dimly lit hallway, staring at his feet pensively. Slowly, he looks up at Oikawa, only for a second, but the eye-contact makes it obvious that he himself, just like Oikawa, is at a loss for words. Seeing Iwaizumi in his uniform, Oikawa is hit by a wave of deja vu, remembering the time he felt like his heart would leap out of his chest when he first saw Iwaizumi in the exact same outfit-- Seijou's Grocer shirt with his name tag pinned on, dark blue jeans, and a pair of worn out grey Converse high tops.

"Hey," Iwaizumi says, looking past Oikawa. 

"Come in, I can't let you stand there forever, can I?" Oikawa jokes, voice hoarse and antsy, trying desperately to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, sorry for coming so late, anyway," Eyes fixated on the ground, Iwaizumi steps in, fingernails digging into his sweaty palms nervously.

Oikawa takes a quick look at the clock, checking the time as he closes the door after Iwaizumi has come inside. 1:34 A.M.  _Oh, it is pretty late._

They both stand in the hallway in silence, both unsure of what to say and how to begin. Everything that Oikawa planned to say to Iwaizumi, all the apologies that he had prepared to give seemed to slip from his mind completely. As for Iwaizumi, all the questions he wanted to ask, everything that he wanted to reprimand Oikawa for so badly before have totally vanished from his head. 

Motioning for Iwaizumi to take a seat next to him on the couch in the centre of the living room, Oikawa plunks down. "Want a drink?" he asks, the tension between them unmistakable. Iwaizumi just shakes his head.

"You know, I'm pretty surprised that you even called me," Oikawa tries again.

Iwaizumi lets out an airy sigh, rubbing his forehead as he laughs bitterly, "I don't break promises,"

He lets a few moments pass before he speaks up again.

"Oikawa, you know why I'm here, right? I wanted to talk about what happened with Kin-"

"I'm sorry, Iwa-chan. I really didn't mean to make you upset. That guy, that twerp Kindaichi, it's just that he was staring at you with those damn sparkly eyes of his, and he looked so damn happy, and then you, you had to pet him on his damn head and--" Oikawa stops halfway, astonished as he hears Iwaizumi’s warm laughter reveberating off the walls.

"Iwa-chan?! What's so funny? I'm being serious here, alright? I really am upset-"

" _Pet_ him on the head?"

"Well yeah, isn't that what you were doing?" Oikawa asks, eyebrows furrowing together, still feeling distressed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Iwaizumi apologizes, but it's obvious that he doesn't mean it as he continues to laugh. "All right, please continue," he tries hard to suppress his laughter as he looks at Oikawa. 

"You spoiled the mood, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa picks up a lime-green coloured cushion and playfully swings it at Iwaizumi, but due to his quick reflexes, Iwaizumi shields his face with a brawny arm, blocking the attack from Oikawa just in time. He doesn't admit it, but he's more than overjoyed at the fact that the oppressive tension in the room has been lifted and he’s sure that Oikawa is, too.

"Anyway _,_ as I was saying, I got pretty jealous when I saw you getting all touchy with that brat," Oikawa lowers his voice to a half-whisper, looking away and crossing his arms.

" _Jealous?_ Of Kindaichi?" Iwaizumi asks, dodging an incoming cushion that whizzes past his ear. 

"Who wouldn't be?! And the fact that he gave you such an ecstatic smile wasn't helping any!" Oikawa answers, gesticulating wildly. 

"Kindaichi's like a little brother to me, and he's a good guy. You shouldn't have scared him off like that, you know." Iwaizumi takes a seat on the couch, and Oikawa settles next to him, hugging his knees to his chest. The way he was pouting made him look childlike, which in turn made Iwaizumi feel like a pedophile for thinking that he looked kinda cute.

"Hmmph! Whatever, not like I care," Oikawa huffed indignantly. 

"You're a real piece of work," Iwaizumi sighs and scoots closer to Oikawa, reaching a hand out to ruffle his hair. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll mess  _your_ hair up too. Happy?"

Laughing, Oikawa pushes Iwaizumi's hand away. "Argh, Iwa-chan, you're ruining my hair! Just because you're envious of my beauty doesn't mean that you get to do this!"

"Say that again and I'll punch you," Iwaizumi replies, feigning annoyance, which Oikawa seems to see right through.

"I'm gonna need medical help if you do, and you don't want to burden the hospital staff this late at night, do you?"

"Speaking of which, I better get going," Iwaizumi says as he glances up quickly at the clock on the adjacent wall. "My shift starts pretty early tomorrow." 

"But it's already so late!"

"Yeah, it's late and that's why I have to leave, you dumbass," 

"No, I mean it's late, so you should stay,"

"Nah, I don't think so, all my stuff's at home anyway," Iwaizumi says, standing up and getting ready to leave. 

"Oh... Well okay then," Oikawa replies with downcast eyes, sounding uncharacteristically dispirited as he gets up to unlock the door for Iwaizumi. 

Although he wasn’t exactly the best of friends with Oikawa, Iwaizumi didn't want Oikawa looking so depressed and helpless, especially if he was the cause of it. Feeling somewhat guilty, he quickly makes some calculations in his head and contemplates his options, finally concluding that it wouldn't be so bad if he crashed for one night. After all, Seijou's Grocer was relatively close to Oikawa's apartment, a mere 10 minute walk away. 

"Fine, if you want me to, then I'll stay," he replies, then quickly adds, "but only if you want," trying to sound more reluctant.

"Really?" Oikawa turns around quickly to face him, clutching his keys to his chest excitedly, resembling an excited child.

"Uh-huh. I'm pretty beat and this just happens to be pretty convenient for me, so yeah," Iwaizumi says, shrugging to add a hint of indifference. 

 

*****

 

Iwaizumi stops short when he sees Oikawa's room, hesitating at the threshold. His walls are almost completely covered with glow in the dark stars and planets, pictures of UFOs, aliens and nearly everything related to extraterrestrial life. 

Squinting at Oikawa's queen-sized bed (with a bed sheet with an alien motif on it), Iwaizumi questions, "What are you, a grade schooler?" Soon after, he sprawls out languidly, picking up a rocket-printed pillow and giving Oikawa a quizzical look. 

"I just really like aliens," he replies simply.

"Hmm, pretty cute," 

"Don't patronize me, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa says, waggling an accusing finger at Iwaizumi like a crabby school teacher. “Aliens are interesting life forms, don't you know? Iwa-chan, have you ever thought that they-" 

He breaks off when he discovers that Iwaizumi is actually listening to him intently, not a hint of mockery present in his expression.

"What? Continue, I wanna know why you're so obsessed," Iwaizumi replies, sounding genuinely intrigued.

Oikawa flops down on his bed, mattress creaking as he settles next to Iwaizumi. 

"You really wanna know?"

"Don't be stupid, why would I ask if I didn't want to? Man, how much more of an idiot can you be."

"Don't fall asleep, okay?"

"Just go on, dumbass," 

Checking once more to confirm that Iwaizumi isn't just joking around or making fun of him (and judging from the serious expression on his face, it's clear that he isn't), Oikawa launches into a lengthy explanation about the universe and its wonders, about theories proving the existence of aliens and extraterrestrial beings, emphasizing that ' _we are not alone, Iwa-chan, never forget!_ ', and so on. Iwaizumi tries his best to pay attention, but he fails anyway, not because he was tired or uninterested or that he thought that Oikawa was making unrealistic hypotheses; but because he was silently admiring the fact that such a silly-looking guy could actually be so passionate about something that he loved (even if that something happened to be aliens, which Iwaizumi didn't believe in). He throws in an occasional ‘wow’ or ‘incredible’ to make his act more convincing, but little does Oikawa know that he isn’t refering to the Milky Way or the composition of Saturn’s rings. _Why do I need a telescope to observe the stars when I already have a supernova in front of me?_

"Don't you agree, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asks at the end of his 'speech', physically and figuratively shaking Iwaizumi out of his reverie.

"Oh, totally, mm-hmm," he agrees, hoping that he gave Oikawa the right answer. He waits for Oikawa to speak up again, but he doesn't, he just bites his lip in attempt to hold back his laughter, and that's when Iwaizumi figures out that something isn't right.

"Umm, wait, what am I agreeing to again?"

"I just told you that you stink and that you should get out of my bed," Oikawa says, nudging Iwaizumi's knee with his foot.

"What? Oh God, sorry," Iwaizumi springs out of bed quickly, lifting the front of his shirt to check how bad the stench is.  _Shit shit shit, I screwed up, I screwed up bad, he's gonna kick me out,_ he thinks, freaking out and feeling self-conscious all of a sudden.

Oikawa chuckles, hooking a finger in one of the belt loops on Iwaizumi's jeans and yanking him down, causing Iwaizumi to fall back on his bed on his side.

"I'm kidding, Iwa-chan! I thought you'd have gotten used to my jokes," he teases. "Don't worry, you don't stink."

Punching Oikawa playfully on the arm, Iwaizumi says, "Goddamit Oikawa, why do I even bother to-"

"Hey, spoon me, Iwa-chan," Oikawa interrupts, his tone resembling that of a kid who's begging his mom to let him have an extra helping of ice cream for dessert. Waiting for Iwaizumi to hold him, Oikawa flops around, back facing Iwaizumi.

"What the heck?"

" _Spoon me..._ " 

"Ugh." 

"Hold me..."

"Stupid whiny brat."

"I'm  _cold,_ Iwa-chan…"

"Use a blanket."

"But I want  _you,_ Iwa-chan…"

"Don't use that kind of crap on me,"

" _Iwa-chan..._ "

"Stop calling me Iwa-chan,"

Despite all the protesting made on his part, Iwaizumi finally gives in, wrapping his arms firmly but not too tightly around Oikawa's midriff. Although he can't see his face, he's sure that Oikawa has a complacent expression on his face that would irritate the hell out of him if he looked at it for too long. Even so, inhaling the scent of Oikawa's fruity shampoo and feeling the even rhythm of his breathing, Oikawa's alien-filled room had a tranquil atmosphere to it, almost as if Oikawa himself had a sedative effect. 

"See, Iwa-chan? Not too bad, right?" Oikawa pipes up.

"Don't get used to it," Iwaizumi retorts.

Oikawa laughs quietly, sounding like a sweet lullaby, causing Iwaizumi to yawn as he feels himself drifting off to sleep.

"You're pretty good at this aren't you? To think that other people would let you spoon them! No one would be willing to let a gorilla like you spoon them, knowing that doing so will probably be the death of them,"

Oikawa stops speaking as he hears the sound of another person breathing loudly. He flips over slowly--making sure not to slip out of Iwaizumi's hold--and discovers that Iwaizumi is already fast asleep. 

"Iwa-chan, wake up! We haven't even kissed yet!" Oikawa jabs Iwaizumi's face, even though he knows full well that he isn't going to wake up anytime soon. "You're no fun..." he continues. In the semi-darkness, Oikawa finds himself appreciating Iwaizumi's good looks just as much as he would if the lights were switched on, gently tracing his features with the pad of his thumb. The combination of the glow from the streetlights outside filtering in through the cracks of his blinds and the soft luminosity of his glow-in-the-dark stickers illuminating Iwaizumi's silhouette made him look somewhat vulnerable, making Oikawa feel as if he was the luckiest man alive to have found such a rare gem. After draping a blanket over himself and Iwaizumi, Oikawa wiggles down til the top of his head is right below Iwaizumi’s chin, leans in, and buries his nose in the cottony fabric of Iwaizumi’s shirt and the masculine scent of his body. His legs were hanging off the edge of the bed, but that didn’t matter because he still thinks that this is the best sleeping position that he’s ever been in, content to be in Iwaizumi's embrace.

"Goodnight, Iwa-chan," 

Oikawa hugs Iwaizumi closer to himself, not wanting anyone or anything to steal this man away from him. Just as Iwaizumi cracks a smile, Oikawa closes his eyes, gradually falling asleep. 

"Goodnight, Oikawa," Iwaizumi replies as quietly as he can, nuzzling Oikawa and gingerly planting a kiss on his hairline.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there you have it!! fluff!!! (〜￣▽￣)〜 did i do it right? i hope i didn't make you guys cringe too hard.  
> also, i apologize for not updating for what felt like an eternity! please continue to support me!


End file.
